Wigglytuff
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=121 |gen=Generation I |species=Balloon Pokémon |egg1=Fairy |body=12 |type=Normal |type2=Fairy |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=26.5 lbs. |metweight=12.0 kg |ability=Cute Charm Competitive |dw=Frisk |color=Pink |male=25 |evo= }} Wigglytuff ' (Japanese: 'プクリン Pukurin)is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Before Generation VI, it was pure -type. Biology Physiology Wigglytuff appears to be a light pink, oval shaped Pokémon with a piece of fluff on its forehead along with blue colored eyes and long rabbit-like ears. The ears contain large black openings and a piece of white on top. It also appears to lack arms and legs and has stubby and small hands and feet. It has a round white belly. Special abilities Wigglytuff has the ability Cute Charm along with the hidden ability Frisk. Cute Charm makes a Pokémon with an opposite gender become infatuated with Wigglytuff with a 30% chance if they hit Wigglytuff with a Physical move. Frisk allows Wigglytuff to check its opponent's held items. Evolution Wigglytuff is the evolved form of Jigglypuff by the use of a Moon Stone. Wigglytuff is the final form of Igglybuff. Game info Wigglytuff appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, as the leader of the guild. He becomes "the grand master of all things evil" for the guild graduation. Game locations |border = |redblue = Cerulean Cave |rbrarity = Rare |yellow = Rocket Game Corner |yrarity = Unlimited |goldsilver = Evolve Jigglypuff |gsrarity = None |crystal = Evolve Jigglypuff |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Evolve Jigglypuff |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Jigglypuff |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Jigglypuff |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Jigglypuff |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Jigglypuff |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Jigglypuff |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Route 14 |bwrarity = Rare |xy = Evolve Jigglypuff |xyrarity = None}} Side game locations |border= |RSPinball=Evolve Jigglypuff |Trozei=Huge Storage 4, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Jigglypuff |PMD2=Marine Resort (1-19BF) |Ranger2=Almia Castle |Rumble=Silent Forest}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=The body is soft and rubbery. When angered, it will suck in air and inflate itself to an enormous size. |yellow=Its body is full of elasticity. By inhaling deeply, it can continue to inflate itself without limit. |gold=Their fur feels so good that if two of them snuggle together, they won't want to be separated. |silver=It has a very fine fur. Take care not to make it angry, or it may inflate steadily and hit with a Body Slam. |crystal=The rich, fluffy fur that covers its body feels so good that anyone who feels it can't stop touching it. |ruby=Wigglytuff has large, saucerlike eyes. The surfaces of its eyes are always covered with a thin layer of tears. If any dust gets in this Pokémon's eyes, it is quickly washed away. |sapphire=Wigglytuff's body is very flexible. By inhaling deeply, this Pokémon can inflate itself seemingly without end. Once inflated, Wigglytuff bounces along lightly like a balloon. |emerald=Its fur is the ultimate in luxuriousness. Sleeping alongside a Wifflytuff is simply divine. Its body expands seemingly without end when it inhales. |firered=Its fur is extremely fine, dense, and supple. The exquisitely pleasant fur conveys an image of luxury. |leafgreen=The body is soft and rubbery. When angered, it will suck in air and inflate itself to an enormous size. |diamond=Its fine fur feels sublime to the touch. It can expand its body by inhaling air. |pearl=Its fine fur feels sublime to the touch. It can expand its body by inhaling air. |platinum=Its fine fur feels sublime to the touch. It can expand its body by inhaling air. |heartgold=Their fur feels so good that if two of them snuggle together, they won't want to be separated. |soulsilver=It has a very fine fur. Take care not to make it angry, or it may inflate steadily and hit with a Body Slam. |black=Its fine fur feels sublime to the touch. It can expand its body by inhaling air. |white=Its fine fur feels sublime to the touch. It can expand its body by inhaling air. |black 2=Its fine fur feels so pleasant, those who accidentally touch it cannot take their hands away. |white 2=Its fine fur feels so pleasant, those who accidentally touch it cannot take their hands away. |x=Their fur feels so good that if two of them snuggle together, they won't want to be separated. |y=The body is soft and rubbery. When angered, it will suck in air and inflate itself to an enormous size. |or=Wigglytuff has large, saucerlike eyes. The surfaces of its eyes are always covered with a thin layer of tears. If any dust gets in this Pokémon's eyes, it is quickly washed away. |as=Wigglytuff's body is very flexible. By inhaling deeply, this Pokémon can inflate itself seemingly without end. Once inflated, Wigglytuff bounces along lightly like a balloon.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VI= |'Secret Power'|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |border= |rbspr = RB 040 front.png |yspr = Y 040 front.png |grnspr = GR 040 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 040 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 040 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 040 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 040 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 040 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 040 front.png |frlgsprs = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |dpspr = DP 040 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 040 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 040 front.png |hgsssprs = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Wigglytuff BW.gif |bwsprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Wigglytuff XY.gif |xysprs = |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime A Wigglytuff appeared in the episode Lights, Camera, Quack-tion as one of the stars for a movie. Another one appeared in Pokémon: The First Movie. Also, Nurse Joys in Kalos use it. In the episode XY046, there's a rookie nurse Wigglytuff which is too clumsy, she protected Nurse Joy by using Protect. He saved her from a rampaging Salamence by using Heal Pulse on it. It always cries everytime she reffers as a heroine or when they believe on her. from the episode XY046.]] *Harley's Wigglytuff *Nurse Joy's Wigglytuff Mystery Dungeon Guildmaster Wigglytuff is the head of the player's guild in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. He is known for his eccentric behavior and his strength in battle. Gallery 040Wigglytuff_OS_anime.png 040Wigglytuff_OS_anime_2.png 040Wigglytuff_AG_anime.png 040Wigglytuff_Dream.png 040Wigglytuff_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 040Wigglytuff_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 040Wigglytuff_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 040Wigglytuff_Pokemon_Stadium.png 040Wigglytuff_Pokemon_Conquest.png Trivia *Wigglytuff, Jigglypuff, Igglybuff, Qwilfish, and Drifloon are all known as the Balloon Pokémon. *In the Pokémon Green sprite for Wigglytuff, its sprite doesn't show its white belly above its mouth like many other sprites show it happening. *Wigglytuff's cry is similar to Poliwhirl's. Origins Wigglytuff appears to based on a plush rabbit whilst its name comes from wiggly and tuff. Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon whose type has changed